


Sunshine and Summertime

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Series: JASuper's NaLu Week Stories [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NaLu Week 2013, Nalu Week, Oneshot collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Oneshots circling around the relationship of Natsu and Lucy.Written for NaLu Week 2013. Crossposted on fanfiction.net.





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> I published S&S to FF.net 5 years ago to this day (coincidentally). NaLu Week 2013 was what got me back to writing fanfiction after years of hiatus, so when I signed up to AO3 I decided to make this my first publication. However, I found out I deleted the original drafts of the prompts and thus had to rewrite all 11 oneshots. This is a good thing, though because I felt I've improved in 5 years. If you're just finding these silly oneshots of mine, I hope you enjoy them. If you're revisiting, then welcome back! I'm here now!

"Remember, class: when writing a story, you need a rising action, climax, the falling action, and then—"

_Knock knock_

Lucy stopped her lecture to give the door a curious look. _'Who could that be?'_ she wondered.

"Come in!" she called to the visitor.

"Open the door!" came the muffled reply. Lucy and her students all exchanged confused glances before one student who was closest to the door stood up and opened it.

All eyes widened when they saw a person carrying a gigantic bouquet of different arrangements of flowers. However, Lucy recognized, this wasn't just any person…

"Natsu?" she prompted and lo and behold, her boyfriend's rose-colored hair popped up and out of the flowers' way as he grinned at the writing teacher.

"Hey, Lucy." He said, "Surprised?"

She could hear the giggles and whispers of her students and gave the man a stern glare.

"Very; but that's not the point. Why are you here?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "To give you flowers, duh! I would have had the store deliver them to you, but they said something about not doing deliveries and how the school 'frowns upon it,' or something stupid like that. Well that doesn't matter anyways; here you go!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly, this wasn't very professional…

She looked to his face, seeing the excitement radiating off of him before looking at the bouquet again. It really was a sweet gesture… Despite herself, Lucy's face broke into a smile as her cheeks flushed.

"Well, thank you Natsu, that's very sweet of you—"

Lucy was interrupted by a shrill squeal, jolting her out of the moment, " _Awwww!_ How _romantic_ is _that_?!" Looking at the faces of her students (some with dreamy looks in their eyes while others were suggestive), the high school teacher remembered where she was and cleared her throat.

"T-Thank you once again, Mr. Dragneel. If you would, please take these home and I will see you this afternoon."

"Oh. Sure Lucy," Natsu said nonchalantly, obviously not catching his girlfriend's no-nonsense tone. Before she could protest, he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek then proceeded to make his way out the door with the flowers. Once gone, her students erupted into a frenzy.

" _Oooooh_ , Miss Lucy has a _boyfriend_!"

"He is _such_ a _sweetheart_! I wish _my_ boyfriend was like that!"

"What the hell? Why do teachers show PDA? This is _unfair_ man!"

"Have you two banged yet?"

" _Enough_!" Lucy cried, her face a brilliant shade of red, "Let us forget about this and move on with our lesson. No more questions about my person and love life— _especially_ of the inappropriate kind! Do I make myself clear?"

There were some groans, but in the end the teenagers complied.

* * *

When Lucy returned to her home that afternoon, she noticed Natsu was in the kitchen cooking dinner (stir-fry she believed). She also noticed the large bouquet of flowers were separated into three vases ( _'How much did that big arrangement even cost?'_ she wondered).

"Hey, Lucy!" he called when he noticed her walk in, "Dinner will be ready in a few. Just give me a couple more—"

"We need to talk."

Natsu instantly stopped what he was doing and stared at his girlfriend. Oh no, what did he do _now_? Usually when she says that they "need to talk," it meant that she was _very_ unhappy with something he did or did not do.

So the question is, _what did he do or not do this time_?

"About your 'special' delivery," she clarified when she noticed the panicked look on his face. Natsu still didn't ease up though.

"What about it? Don't you like the flowers?" he asked, pouting. Lucy thought he looked cute, but didn't dwell on it for long.

"I loved the flowers! I think you are the most thoughtful man I have ever met! _However_ ," she said when she noticed he was about to say something to her, "what I _didn't_ particularly like was that you interrupted my class and riled up all my students."

When she finished, Natsu took a cautious step toward her, "Sooo, are you mad at me or not? Because I can't really tell from your explanation."

Lucy smacked her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not mad at the fact you got me flowers. _However_ , the next time you want to surprise me with something, either do it during my planning period or after school, okay? It was really embarrassing having my kids ask me a lot of personal questions."

He nodded, "Alright, I promise not to do it again."

"Thank you," she said before leaning her head up to his to give him a nice, long kiss. They stayed like that for a while before a burning scent reached their noses.

"What's that?" Natsu asked as he tried to look around for the source of the smell.

"Oh my God, Natsu, _the food_!" Lucy screeched as she pointed behind him to the fire burning on the pan.

" _Oh shit_!"

* * *

The next day, Lucy was grading papers when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. When she raised her head to see who her visitor was, she was met with the sight of her boyfriend offering her a paper bag with the logo of her favorite fast food chain.

"Hey," Natsu greeted her. "Figured I'd bring you lunch. This is your planning period, right?" he asked as he swept his eyes across the empty room.

Lucy nodded and stated her affirmation before she took the bag, "Thank you so much, but you honestly don't have to do this."

Natsu waved his hand and opened his own paper bag as said, "Consider it my apology for yesterday."

"Well, still, this makes two sweet things in a row. Are you sick or something?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his feigned hurt expression. He pouted and said, "Aww, come on, Luce. Can't a guy do something nice for the love of his life?"

That got a blush out of her, but she didn't back down as she smirked at him and said, "Not unless he wants something out of it. Would you like me to do something for you?"

Natsu mirrored her smirk, "I can think of a couple of things you could do…"

The comment was _very_ suggestive and Natsu expected Lucy to hit him or reprimand him for such indecency in her workplace, but he was met with her still smirking face and a wink instead.

"We'll talk at home."

He barked out a laugh and leaned in for a kiss, which Lucy was all too happy to give him. It started out slow and sweet, but then transitioned into passionate as Natsu boldly licked the seam of Lucy's lips, asking for entrance. The blonde complied, allowing their innocent kiss to deepen into something more intimate. The two were so caught up in their moment; they had failed to hear the door swing open. A group of shocked gasps had them quickly moving apart as they stared wide-eyed at some teenagers who openly stared at them.

There was an uncomfortable pause before one kid finally snapped out of it. He pointed an accusatory finger at the couple.

"PDA!" he shouted.

" _Oh my God_ is that the wonderful and perfect boyfriend the other class was talking about yesterday? This is unfair, I want one of those!"

"Oh no, he's hot!"

"Miss Lucy, have you no shame?"

"Get it girl!"

The flustered writing teacher sprang from her chair and fumed, "Get out, get out, _get out_! You all know this is my planning period, so you kids shouldn't even _be_ n here! Leave _now_!"

Laughing, the students ran out the door to escape their teacher's wrath. While Lucy was still seething, she managed to notice Natsu about to walk out the door as well, a sulking aura surrounding him. She rolled her eyes and pulled him back in.

"Not you, you nitwit!"

His eyes lit up, "I can stay?"

She giggled, "Yes, you can stay, but only for…" she checked her watch, "thirty more minutes."

"That's perfect!" he said, bouncing back into his chair to continue eating his lunch.

Lucy shook her head and smiled as she joined him. He wasn't the most conservative person, but really now, Lucy wouldn't have it any other way.

After all, that is what she loves most about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/25/18


	2. Matching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of revisions, I considered revising this chapter and those that come after it to fit the manga canon better (obviously, Natsu and Lucy don't become a couple after the GMG), but figured that'd be a pain to do. I want to keep these fics authentic in a way, so canon divergent they shall stay.

Gray was the first, of all people, to notice.

"Do you two know you're wearing the same wristband?"

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a confused glance before looking down at their respective wrists. Sure enough, around Lucy's right wrist was a black wristband that looked eerily similar to the one around Natsu's left wrist.

"Oh, well that's a coincidence…" Lucy said, brushing it off. So they both happen to own the same article of clothing, big deal.

"Yeah. It almost looks… _couple-y_ ," Gray snorted as he teased the two. He succeeded with Lucy, whose cheeks heated up a bit. Natsu, on the other hand, just gave the Ice Make Mage an annoyed look.

"Eh? Couple-y? What are you going on about, you ice bastard?" he insulted. Lucy and Gray rolled their eyes. Of course he wouldn't understand…

As Gray took the Dragon Slayer's bait and argued with him, Lucy made this her chance to escape. Wouldn't want a chair to come flying at her or anything of the like.

Though Gray's words were still ringing in her head, making her slap her cheeks to try and get rid of the infuriating blush.

_'It's just a wristband, Lucy! No need to get all crazy about it!'_

* * *

The next time something like the _Wristband Incident_ (as Lucy liked to call it) occurs, was when Team Natsu was issued to disband Oracion Seis and stop the raging Nirvana.

In one moment, Lucy was fighting the despicable Angel and then the next she was trying to save a motion sick Natsu from raging rapids. She doesn't remember anything after that due to blacking out after falling off a waterfall, but once she came to she found herself wearing a very pretty dress courtesy of Virgo.

A dress that was a matching set to the outfit the maid spirit decided to give Natsu…

To be quite honest, Lucy thought it was an odd sight. For one thing, her friend was wearing something that wasn't his usual open vest and baggy pants; but what made the situation more odd for the blonde was that Natsu actually looked _good_ in the outfit. Like, _really good_. Combine this observation with his out-of-nowhere gratitude for her previous actions when she kept him safe from the rapids, her cheeks heated up quite considerably. Why does this keep happening to her?

"He liiiiiiikes you," Virgo trilled.

"Are you Happy now?!" Lucy shrieked, trying in vain to get rid of her blush and hide her embarrassment from Natsu.

Throughout the rest of the events of the mission and afterwards, someone would point out the obvious fact that the two partners were wearing matching clothes (even when they weren't recognizable toward the end with all the tatters and dirt). It didn't seem to bother Natsu, so it shouldn't bother Lucy, right?

Okay, so why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

* * *

"Are you _serious_?!" Lucy complained as she stepped out of her hotel room's bathroom and took a good look at Natsu's outfit.

After the hectic events of July 7th, everyone decided there was some much needed downtime, so Fairy Tail packed their suitcases and headed to the beach. Along with some rest and relaxation, the resort the guild was staying at was having a cocktail party in their name as congratulations for their victory of the Grand Magic Games and contributing to fend off the army of dragons.

Earlier that week, Lucy went shopping and picked out the cutest blush pink dress for the party along with a matching flower to go in her hair. She had told Natsu to come and get her when he was ready so they could go together ( _as friends_ of course), however, her mouth dropped once he came into her room and she got a good look at him.

True, Natsu did clean up good, but that wasn't what got to Lucy (okay maybe it was a _little_ ). What got to her was that his choice of dress shirt was also pink. Practically the same pink as her dress!

_'Why do I have a feeling someone like Mira chose his outfit…'_

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he saw Lucy's scowling face.

"Your shirt matches my dress!"

"Okay… So?" Natsu asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh, _'Of course he wouldn't understand the implications of this.'_

"Just wait right here for a second. I'm going to go change." She said as she was about to make her way back into the bathroom.

Natsu whined, "Aw come on, Lucy, everyone's already at the party and waiting for us. You look fine anyway, what's the problem? Let's just go!"

Lucy heaved another sigh and calmly explained to him. "Natsu, if we go down there dressed like this," she motioned to their outfits, "then people will think we came _together_."

Natsu blinked.

"But we _did_ come together."

"No, not like _that_! People will think we are _together together_. As in we liiiiiike each other, together." She said, deciding to use Happy's trademark phrase because she knew he at least understood that.

"Oh," he simply said. He then looked away from her as he scratched the back of his head. Wait a second, was he…?

"Natsu, are you _blushing_?" she asked, gasping when she saw it intensify, "Oh my goodness, you _are_!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment, which only embarrassed the poor boy even more. Why was he even embarrassed to begin with? That was when a thought struck Lucy. Could it possibly be that he…?

"Natsu," she began, "Why exactly are you blushing like that?"

"Well," he said as the redness in his cheeks died down to a dull pink, "maybe I _want_ us to be _together together_."

The confession was muttered but she heard it nonetheless. Blinking at him, Lucy tried to wrap her mind around what exactly was transpiring. He used her words back at her. He wanted to be with her…as in _with her_! It was a bit had to believe. She eventually managed to process everything and gave him a shy smile as she took his arm into hers.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel, we wouldn't want to keep the party waiting now, would we?"

Natsu stared at her for a while as he searched her eyes for what her actions were implying. Finally, his signature grin appeared on his face as he understood, "Of course not, my lady!"

She laughed at his exaggerated high-class voice and followed his lead out of her hotel room.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Lucy! Come on, Luce, stay with me!" Natsu yelled at the bleeding girl lying in his lap.

"Natsu…I am okay. Don't worry so much…" Lucy tried to assure him before going into a coughing fit, blood coming up with each hack.

"Damn it, don't tell me you are okay with a wound like that!" he spat as he pointed to her side where blood was steadily pouring out of her. He immediately took off his one-armed vest to press over her wound. "Happy will be back with Wendy in a minute, so stay awake and don't you dare leave me, okay?"

Lucy sighed, staring at her overprotective boyfriend. In all honesty, she _did_ feel fine, although she supposed that was because she was more focused on his arms wrapped securely around her than the pain in her side. Or maybe she was delusional from blood loss…

"You shouldn't worry about that." She softly told him, "I would never leave you."

"Good." He said as he pressed his discarded shirt over her side to apply more pressure and stop the blood from flowing out of her body. Soon, Happy arrived with Wendy and Charle in tow. The young Dragon Slayer immediately began her work with healing her blonde friend.

"Will she be alright?" Natsu frantically asked. Before they had arrived, he noticed Lucy becoming more fatigued and her breathing more shallow. He had been expecting the worse. Wendy gave him a reassuring nod, allowing a sigh of relief to escape his lips.

"Don't worry, she is going to be fine. She's just weak from the lack of blood." As Wendy continued her work, Lucy started gaining more strength. She looked at the wound that was being closed then to Natsu who was stroking her hair.

"We match now," she said. Upon seeing his confused face, she gestured to his side where there was a scar he received from battling Future Rogue all that time ago. Natsu gave a dry laugh as he understood.

"You idiot, don't make stupid jokes at a time like this!"

* * *

They were sitting by the stream Natsu and Happy loved to fish at when Natsu asked her a question.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she turned away from the book she was reading to give him an inquiring look.

She was surprised to see that he had a nervous look on his face. Natsu, nervous? What on Earthland could he possibly want to ask her?

"You… You know how people always say we match and stuff?" he asked her as his cheeks were painted a faint red and his hands fiddled with a blade of grass.

"Yeah…?" she drawled out, eyeing her boyfriend. His nervousness was making her weary, and his stumbling over his words while asking her something that was (she admits) pretty obvious made the situation all the more weird. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well," he started, not looking her in the eye, but then took a deep breath before facing her head on with a determined look on his face, "would you want to maybe match in something else?"

Lucy stared at him for a while and blushed under his gaze. He looked so serious, his hazel eyes so intense that she had a very faint idea of what exactly he wanted to ask her. However, rather than flat-out agreeing, she wanted to keep drawing out the conversation so she could hear it from his own mouth.

"Wh-What would you like to match in?" Oh great, now she was stuttering.

Natsu gave the biggest, brightest grin she didn't think was possible to fit on his face. He looked straight into her brown eyes as he answered her:

"Last names."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line was originally supposed to be wedding rings, but I had looked up that some cultures didn't use wedding bands so I decided to use "last names" instead. *Shrugs* It works.
> 
> Revised 4/26/18


	3. Sleep

_'It's so. Freaking. HOT!'_

These are the words going through Lucy's mind as she lies in bed in a practically boiling room.

Magnolia is going through a massive heat wave that makes daytime unbearable and the citizens miserable. Hell, even at night the Celestial Mage has to turn on an extra fan because there is not enough of a breeze coming through her open windows.

However, while it is particularly hot this time at night, it is not the temperature _outside_ that is making her extra miserable. No, what is making her wish to fill her bathtub with ice cubes and just jump right in is in the form of her Dragon Slayer partner, Natsu Dragneel.

It is not a secret that Natsu sneaks into Lucy's bed (which brings on _many_ opportunities for teasing and awkward conversations from her peers, much to the blonde's embarrassment). In the beginning, Lucy reprimanded and yelled at the man to please respect her privacy and _kindly get the hell out of her bed_. But then along came winter and very chilly nights, leading Lucy to decide that maybe extra heat wasn't so bad.

However, it is no longer winter anymore. It is now summer and with the weather, Natsu's temperature also rises. Which in turn, makes him absolutely unbearable to be around in the same bed.

Especially when he has picked up the habit of _cuddling her_.

So here is Lucy in her summer pajamas consisting of a thin spaghetti strap tank top and some of her favorite short-shorts, lying on a bed with only a sheet as a cover with two of her best fans blowing refreshing air into the room…and a cuddle whore of a fire dragon slayer whose body is (she swears) a hundred degrees!

Oh yeah, it's also two in the morning and the blonde and her teammates have to leave early for a mission the following day!

Fan-freaking-tastic!

"Natsu," she groggily whines, "let go. You're suffocating me!"

She is met with a groan and the exact opposite of what she wants, Natsu's arms tightening their hold. At this rate, come morning Lucy will probably have third degree burns!

"Natsu!" she repeats, louder this time, "At least ease up on your grip!"

Obviously this is one of those nights where Natsu is completely out cold. Lucy wishes she could be immune to this insufferable heat wave, but alas, life isn't fair.

Huffing an exasperated sigh, the blonde grabs hold of her friend's arms and pulls on them with all her might. Eventually, she manages to loosen them. As stealthily as she can, she replaces herself with her pillow. The Dragon Slayer takes the bait and Lucy could cry tears of joy at how refreshing and cooler the air is now.

"Free at last!" she cheers quietly so she would not wake up her partner, and carefully gets out of her bed and onto the couch.

"Luuucy," she hears someone whine. Turning her head, she spots happy groggily rubbing his eyes and staring at her, "why are you so loooud?"

Lucy rolls her eyes at the feline, "Sorry, Happy. Just go back to sleep, okay?"

"Why are you out of bed?" he continues and Lucy notices Natsu stir slightly. _'Oh, no!'_

"Shhh!" she quiets him, "I'm just going to sleep on the couch. Now go back to sleep before Natsu wakes up."

"Okay," he consents but gives her one last sly look, "but when Natsu wakes up in the morning, he'll be really upset you moved."

Lucy ignores the teasing comment and the flush on her cheeks, _'Damn cat.'_

With that last thought, she lies down on the couch and is pulled into sleep, not even bothering to cover herself up (Why bother anyway?).

* * *

The sunlight streaming into her windows wakes her up. Once she is aware, she realizes she is no longer on the couch, but in her bed instead.

_'So Natsu did move me, huh? Figures. But why didn't his body heat wake me up?'_

Lucy's answer comes to her when she notices that her only companion on the bed is a still sleeping Happy. She thinks maybe Natsu woke up in the night and switched places with her out of rare courtesy. She then notices the warm hand around hers, finding the real reason for the Dragon Slayer's absence. There on the floor is Natsu; sound asleep with his hand gripping hers.

"He woke up shortly after you did." She hears Happy say from the other side of the bed, "I told him you got really hot, so he decided to sleep on the floor and let you have the bed. Natsu really liiiiikes you, Lucy."

Despite the trademark roll of tongue, Lucy knows the cat is being genuine, which makes her heart swell with warmth and happiness at how much her partner cares. As quietly as she can, she dips down and places an innocent, chaste kiss on Natsu's forehead, ignoring Happy's squeal of delight.

"I knew it! _You liiiike him_! _You liiiike him_! You are _so_ together! I can't wait to tell everyone else at the guild!" with that, the exceed flies out of Lucy's window before she can react.

"W-Wait, Happy, _no_! Come back, you stupid cat!" Unfortunately, before Lucy could run after the blue cat, the hand that is still encased in Natsu's pulls her back. The next she knows, she is on the floor with him.

She sighs in exasperation, "Geez, you can be so troublesome sometimes."

The quick twitch of his lips inform Lucy that he is awake, making her roll her eyes at how obvious he is.

"Alight, you win." She says, getting into a more comfortable position, "But we can't sleep long. Remember, we still have that mission to go on."

Natsu grunts in response and envelopes her in a hug. Surprisingly, it isn't as suffocating as it was last night (not that she is complaining). Giving in, Lucy closes her eyes and gives in to sleep, not even caring about the fact that Happy is most likely telling Mira about her simple and innocent kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/26/18


	4. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the revisions, this one went under the most editing. Before I had commented that there "may be some tense changes here and there," but in actuality there were a lot. Like, a lot a lot! So yeah, heavy editing was a must. I also decided to add some more lines to make the story fit more with Natsu's POV. Hopefully the result is an improvement from 5 years ago.

Natsu hated goodbyes.

The mere thought of one of his friends proclaiming to leave him and their guild made his stomach ache in turmoil.

Igneel had left him without saying goodbye. Then, a few years later, he told Lisanna that he would see her later—only to learn the next day that he would not, in fact, be seeing her later. He had almost shattered at that.

That day was when he decided that nobody was allowed to die—not now, not ever. At least, not while he was still alive and kicking.

He then met Lucy Heartfilia, and instantly his whole world changed. For some reason or another, he felt more attached to her than any other rookie mage the guild seemed to attract. He gave her an offer to make a team with him and Happy, practically made it a routine to barge into her home so he could hang out with her, and he _could not_ get her out of his head.

Eventually, this fascination with the Celestial Mage quickly turned into infatuation. This became a problem. Not the fact that the Dragon Slayer was slowly but surely falling for the blonde—no, he actually didn't mind that in the least. The problem was that people who become attached to things instantly break once they lose them.

Natsu could _not_ afford to lose Lucy.

While he loathed the idea of losing his comrades and made it his own personal mission to keep them alive and safe, he paid more attention to Lucy—making sure _she_ didn't pull any crazy stunts that would cost her life.

He was doing a pretty good job…until Edolas.

Natsu and Wendy were captured by royal guards, but Lucy was nowhere in sight. When he demanded to know where his friend was, one guy named Hughes told him that the girl was of no use to them and therefore was to be executed.

Natsu was furious. How dare they try and kill her? If only he had his magic in this godforsaken world, then every single one of them would be smoldering piles of ashes.

Later on, he would be relieved to find out she was safe and all right, but that moment of slight fear and worry made him try and keep a closer eye on her.

But then the chaos that was the S-class Exams happened and Natsu's fear of losing Lucy intensified tenfold. ( _'Seriously?'_ Natsu wondered, _'Why was this girl such a danger magnet?!'_ )

Grimoire Heart invaded the sacred ground of Fairy Tail and all out war begins. Natsu was trailing Ultear until he came across Lucy and a mage by the name of Kain Hikaru. He, Happy, and Lucy proceeded to reform their team and take on the oversized mage.

Natsu would admit that things could have gone more smoothly, considering Lucy's DNA was attached to some voodoo doll, forcing the two partners to fight each other. Later in the battle, before Natsu even knew it, he was under a large pile of rocks and Lucy was on the ground and about to get her skull crushed by Kain.

He practically felt chunks of his heart breaking every time his precious friend was brutally beaten. Her refusing to leave him and run away by herself added more salt to the wound.

_"It's always more fun when we're together!"_ she had said. Natsu didn't feel as powerless as he did in that moment. He was _losing_ her, and he didn't know what to do! Hell, he didn't even realize that could have just _broken_ those damn boulders and save her from her torture. He did, thankfully, think of a plan and Lucy was once again safe and away from danger.

Despite this, Natsu knew something had changed. He knew he had finally fallen in love with his best friend and if another incident like with Kain happened again, he would be broken beyond repair. He absolutely _refused_ to let that happen.

Everything on Tenrou Island eventually blow over and things seemed to go back to normal. However, Fate is a cruel mistress who just absolutely _adored_ making Natsu's life more difficult for him.

Acnologia attacked the island and Mavis Vermillion the First Master put the core members of the guild into a seven-year sleep. Natsu was grateful to her. It was one thing to keep up with Lucy, but the rest of his family too? Against a rampaging dragon he—a fucking _Dragon Slayer_ —couldn't defeat? That would have been a devastating blow to his pride had she not been there…

The Grand Magic Games happen next and life for Natsu and Lucy had spiraled down further and further, especially for the Celestial Mage. She lost the first day's match (on her _birthday_ no less); was mercilessly tortured by Sabertooth's Minerva; had been thrown into prison; and on top of it all, met her future self who revealed the future would be in turmoil thanks to an apocalypse involving ten thousand dragons!

The poor girl couldn't catch a break! Did the universe have something _against_ Lucy? Natsu wished the universe were a person so he could _punch them in the face_!

Everything got a lot harder to handle when Future Rogue showed up ready to kill Lucy; halfway completing his job thank to Future Lucy—who had trown herself in front of her past self in order to protect her. She died in her present self's arms, her last words begging for her friends to protect the future.

Natsu just stared at the scene in shock, mind reeling. Even though she wasn't _his_ Lucy—even though this Lucy said that the present one would still live on and she would have disappeared anyway—it still hurt.

No, hurt was an understatement. He was absolutely _distraught_.

She was right there. _Right there_ and he didn't do anything to try and stop the blade from impaling her! He couldn't even react properly as Happy and the present Lucy cried their eyes out for the fallen body. He wanted to scream at the world; he wanted to just let it all go and set everything on fire but he couldn't. all he could do was think about how much of a failure he was.

The girl he swore to protect, the one person he put above all the rest, _the one he loves_ was dying and saying goodbye to everyone, and yet he just couldn't manage to say it back to her. To tell her everything that was on his mind.

He did get his bearings once Future Rogue started talking again, stating that the present Lucy should die as well.

_Like fucking hell he'd let that happen!_

He had lost her once and he'd be _damned_ if he let it happen again. He _would not_ witness another farewell from her!

These thoughts kept him going, even as Future Rogue's shadows try to eat away at his half conscious body and the voices of Ultear and Meredy beg him to wake up. He managed to regain consciousness and told them he made a promise to his best friend that he would protect the future. _Her future_.

Natsu hated goodbyes.

So he would try everything in his power to make sure his most precious person will never say it to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/26/18


	5. Birthday

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy bustled into the blonde's apartment, laughing merrily and carrying tons of packages and presents in their arms. Today was Lucy's birthday and while she insisted that nobody should make a big deal out of it, her friends would have none of it. They threw the biggest party Lucy had ever seen, with balloons, streamers, cake, booze, and other aspects that only Fairy Tail would have.

Her guildmates had showered her in gifts they bought just for her birthday. Most of the girls (and some of the guys with a little feminine help) got her jewelry, clothes, shoes and whatnot. Erza had presented her with a sword in the style of a key and special lessons on how to properly handle it (Lucy didn't know whether to be excited or scared that _Erza_ was offering her weapon lessons…). Levy got her a book signed by her favorite author while Gajeel sang to her a special song on his guitar. Gray and Juvia worked together to make her a special ice sculpture in the form of her with her Celestial Spirits. And there were many, many more gifts that the girl didn't know what to do with!

However, her favorite gift of all was from Natsu and Happy. They had crashed into the guild with a large box, excitedly telling Lucy to hurry up and open it. She didn't really know what to expect when she did open it, showing that inside was another box. She opened that to reveal another box…then another, and another, _and another,_ to the point where the blonde was getting fed up.

"What the hell, guys?! Did you even get me a present?!" she had yelled at them after the sixth box had been opened and _yet another_ was sitting at her feet.

"Of course we did, silly!" the Dragon Slayer grinned, "You just have to keep going!"

After huffing and cursing her two friends, she continued on, eventually arriving at a small rectangular box. Picking it up and noticing the excited and slightly nervous looks on their faces, she smiled at them and undid the ribbon.

Upon looking at what was inside, she gasped, "Oh my gosh, you guys got me a spirit key?"

Seeing the girl's broad smile, the two straightened up proudly and spoke, "Aye!"

"We looked everywhere for the perfect gift," Natsu said. "Eventually, Happy and me came across this run down magic shop this old guy was selling. He had a couple keys on sale, so we bought one that looked really cool!"

"Aye! Natsu was going on and on about how he was hoping it would be a dragon or something cool," Happy added, excited about the possibility of what the key could hold.

Lucy giggled at how childish and innocent the two looked, "Thanks, guys, but I don't think it's a dragon."

"Aww, is it really not?" Natsu pouted.

"Is it a fish instead?" Happy asked, bouncing up and down in his seat in joy at the thought.

The Spirit Mage laughed, "No, sorry Happy, it is actually the key to Pegasus, the Flying Horse."

After minutes of explaining that yes, it _is_ a form of transportation and therefore he cannot ride on him; and no, she will _not_ let Natsu fight him, the festivities continued and Lucy had experienced the best birthday she ever had.

Cut back to this moment where the blonde was setting her load of presents to one side of her room and advising her friends to do the same.

"Thanks again for the party and present, you guys. I was honestly expecting this year to be as boring and uneventful as all the others."

The pink haired boy grinned, "You're welcome, Lucy. We're friends and we'll always be there for you."

Lucy blushed, touched by Natsu's words, "Thank you. So when should I expect to celebrate your birthday?"

There was a small pause where Natsu almost looked… _uncomfortable_ , but thankfully Happy intercepted with, "Mine is in a couple of weeks, Lucy! You should buy me a great big fish!"

Lucy giggled, "Of course, Happy. Whatever you want, but what about your birthday, Natsu?"

There was another pause before Natsu finally spoke, "I don't have one."

Lucy was shocked. Okay, sure, she expected him not to really know the _exact_ date considering he spent his first few years with a dragon (Hell, the boy doesn't even know _how old he is_!), but shouldn't the guild at least make up one for him? She decided to ask about that, to which the boy merely shrugged.

"Gramps was going to make it the day I joined the guild, but I kept forgetting what the date was, so I told everyone to forget about it. Besides, what's the point if I don't even know how old I am?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Who cares if you don't know your age? What matters is that we celebrate that you are a part of this earth and that we are happy you're in it!"

Natsu was surprised. Normally when the subject of giving him a birthday came up, he would brush it off and tell everyone that he didn't care. As a matter of fact, he really didn't. So he was another year older, big deal. Heck, even Lucy tried to hide her birthday from everyone, but they later found out that it was because birthdays were a painful reminder of her father. So, as a result, they made it the biggest, happiest party they could muster up. And it worked if today was any indication!

Lucy was still waiting for a reply, so he decided to say the first thing that came to mind, "When would it be?"

"When do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." Lucy face-palmed. Of course he wouldn't have an idea if the aspect of a birthday never even crossed his mind! She turned to Happy to see if he had any ideas, only to lose sight of him.

"Where did he—?"

"Kitchen." Natsu replied before her question was even asked.

"Stupid cat better not—GAHH! Never mind him, this is about _you_!" she huffed, turning her attention back to her best friend. As God as her witness, she would find him a day to celebrate his birth! Thinking quickly, she thought about the best days that would fit with Natsu.

"How about June 21st? The first day of summer, since your name is Natsu," she finally said after thinking for a bit.

Natsu shrugged unenthusiastically, "Okay."

"No, no, not just 'okay.' You need to be excited about this!"

"But Lucy, I—"

"Quiet and let me think… Hmmm, April 1st?" Lucy suggested after a minute. The first of April was when some people prank others. That seemed to fit the boy's jokester habit.

"No."

Lucy was taken aback by his blunt rejection, "Oh, well, okay then. Uhh, how about maybe somewhere in the middle of July? If we can calculate it right, we should be able to figure out if it was the day you joined the guild. That was what Master wanted at first, right?"

Natsu sighed before replying, "Look, Luce, I appreciate you doing this, but it's fine that I don't have a birthday. Half the guild doesn't celebrate their birthdays, so why should I?"

Lucy glared at him, "Dammit, Natsu, quit being difficult! I will find you a birthday and we will celebrate it together even if I have to make it—" she paused when it finally came to her, "THAT'S IT!"

Natsu watched as Lucy practically ran into her kitchen. What was that weird doing? Deciding that he hated standing around, he plopped on the blonde's comfy bed and lied back.

A couple minutes later, he heard shuffling and raised himself up to see both Lucy and Happy carrying a slice of Lucy's birthday cake with a burning candle on top of it. The two were singing "Happy Birthday," while wearing big smiles on their faces as they walked toward him.

"What are you weirdos doing?" he asked as his friends placed the cake in front of him.

"Well, I remembered Happy telling me that you two spent a good month trying to find that key for my birthday, which means you knew when it was. I figured that since you remembered and we enjoy our time together that maybe we should share my birthday." Lucy explained and gave him a heart-stopping grin. Natsu just stared at her in awe.

"No way. This is your birthday! I can't just have it too! Isn't that, like, stealing?" he protested. This was Lucy's day and Lucy's day only. Why should be ruin it?

"I honestly don't care," Lucy replied. "There's no rule that says two or more people can't share a birthday. So, as of today, I—Lucy Heartfilia—declare that on July 1st we shall celebrate both Natsu Dragneel's and my day of birth. All in favor say aye!"

"Aye!" Happy cried out. Natsu was about to protest more when he noticed the defiant look in his friend's eyes.

"…Aye." He muttered, then gave his signature grin as he crushed the blonde in a tight embrace, "Thanks, Lucy."

"No problem," she said as she returned the hug, "Anything for my friend."

They stayed like that for a while before they heard the cough of a certain blue cat, "Are you two going to kiss or what, 'cause I really want to eat this cake now!"

Natsu laughed as he dug into _his_ birthday cake, watching Lucy chase the Exceed around the apartment for "ruining the moment," or something like that.

Lucy was right; this was the best birthday ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/26/18


	6. Fairy Tale

Natsu was rummaging through the fridge for a late-night snack when his sharp hearing picked up the pitter-patter of feet.

_'Most likely Igneel and Jude trying to sneak into the cookie jar again…'_ He thought with a chuckle. He still remembered the night when he and Lucy heard a crash in their kitchen. They had immediately sprang out of bed and into action only to find their twin boys trying to clean up the broken glass and crumbled sweets that were knocked to the floor. Lucy had been furious, but Natsu laughed in good nature. After all, they were _his_ kids too.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his pants. Not turning around from the fridge, he said, "Ig, Jude, you know what Mama says about sugar before bed."

"I'm not Igneel or Jude, Daddy!" came the high-pitched reply and Natsu finally looked around to see his youngest, Layla, looking at him with vibrant green eyes and a cute pout on her lips.

"Oh! Hehe… Sorry, La. I expected your brothers to be up at this hour." He then closed the refrigerator and gave her a curious look, "Why _are_ you up at this hour? You're not sick are you?"

Layla shook her head, strawberry blonde hair flying every which way. "I was wondering if Mama was home yet."

Natsu sighed. Earlier that week, Mirajane and Erza had offered to take Lucy and a few of the other women to a weekend spa trip. Since Lucy hadn't had a break from her chaotic—but _loving_ , Natsu always reminded her—family in a long time, she quickly agreed. They left the day before, leaving Natsu to babysit his mischievous twin sons and doting daughter.

"Honey, you know Mama won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," he told her, trying to be gentle since Layla was only six and still prone to crying fits.

Her pout increased, "But I can't sleep. Not without her telling me a bedtime story."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "You slept fine last night."

"Not really. I had Jude read me something, but it still wasn't the same! He was mostly doing it so I would leave him alone and he isn't as good at telling them as Mama is."

Natsu chuckled. While Jude did take a good amount of Lucy's genetics—including a love for literature—he will admit that he wasn't as good with story telling as Lucy was. Hell, Natsu was pretty sure _nobody_ was as good a storyteller as his wife!

"So what do you want?" he asked her. He could try to use a lacrima phone to contact the spa Lucy was at, but since it was almost midnight he doubted there would be anyone who would answer.

"I want _you_ to tell me a bedtime story!" Layla said with finality.

Now Natsu was confused, "Ehh? Silly girl, you just said you couldn't sleep unless Mama tells the story."

"But Daddy has been with Mama _forever_ , so he might be able to tell me a story!" she said triumphantly with a wide grin, as if she solved all the world's problems.

Natsu chuckled at his daughter enthusiasm. He highly doubted he could tell a good story as well as his wife, but since his little girl had so much faith in him, he felt like he could do anything!

Scooping Layla up, Natsu said, "If Daddy's girl wants a story, then that's what Daddy will give her!"

"Yay!" the six-year-old cheered as her father walked into her room and set her on the bed. He moved to the bookshelf and started skimming titles.

"What would you like to hear?" he asked her.

"Hmm…" she put on a thinking pose, eyes closed and hand poised on her chin before her face morphed into a grin, "I got it! Make up a story!"

_'Oh hell.'_ Reading a story is one thing (all Natsu had to do was make funny voices until Layla was out like a light), however, _making up_ a story was where he always ran short. This was why Lucy was the author of the family!

But if she wanted a story, who was he to refuse?

"Er, okay." He said as he sat on her bed, wracking his brain for what he could say. Deciding to just wing it like he always does, he began, "Once upon a time, there was a—uhm…"

Okay, who was always the center of stories like these? He thought about his wife and immediately grinned at an idea.

"A princess!" he said and mentally patted himself on the back at the awed look on Layla's face. "Yeah, a princess who was locked up in this big tower by her strict father."

"Ooooh, is this like Rapunzel?" Layla asked, bouncing excitedly on her bed. Maybe _she_ was the one who snuck sugar before bed and not her brothers.

"Rap-what?" Natsu asked, completely lost. Damn it, he knew he should've paid attention to all those fairy tales Lucy told him and Happy. It was really hard to pay attention when her brown eyes got so enchanted as she read and her voice would say these simple words when really it was like a whole different world she was painting to him and—

Damn he missed his wife.

Shaking his head of his thoughts he told Layla, "Yeah, it's kind of like that; but different. This story has a dragon in it!" Because all the cool stories have dragons, duh.

"Like Grandpa Igneel? And Uncle Atlas?"

"Yeah except not as old." He knew he would be roasted if his adoptive father and uncle heard him, but he'll worry about that later.

"What's the Princess's name? Why did her father put her in a tower? Was the dragon protecting her?" Layla spouted off question after question, making her father's head spin.

"Whoa, hold on, kiddo. I just started the story a minute ago and now you want back-story? Be patient, I'm getting there." He chuckled at her pout and continued with his impromptu tale.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Lucy.

_("You named her after Mama?"_

_"Of course! She was technically, sort of a princess before.")_

However, Princess Lucy didn't like being a princess. She wanted to leave her royal status behind and go out to see what else the world could offer her. After many failed attempts to escape the confinements of her castle, her father, the king, decided to punish his daughter and lock her in a tall tower that was protected by an enchanted dragon. He then decreed that whoever could slay the dragon and rescue his daughter would become Lucy's husband and the next king of the land.

Unfortunately for potential suitors, the dragon on guard was a very powerful one. Its roar would make bravest weak in their knees, its breath of blazing fire could shatter the mightiest defenses, and its devoted loyalty to the princess knew no bounds.

_("Are you saying the dragon loved the princess, Daddy?"_

_"Maybe…")_

Once Princess Lucy realized her guard's devotion to her was not because of her father but because the dragon truly cared for her, she decided to befriend him. After all, it got very lonely in her personal prison.

"Can you speak?" she asked him one day.

The beast's mouth turned upwards into a smile and to Lucy's surprise, he answered.

"Yep!"

There was a pause before the princess cried out, "Wait a minute! I've been in this tower for months—almost a year—and you just _now_ decided to talk to me?!"

The dragon gave her a blank look, "You never asked before, you weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo! You are, you stupid dragon!"

"That's mean, Lucy."

_("…"_

_"What?"_

_"This really is you and Mama isn't it?"_

_"No, honey, it is Princess Lucy and her Dragon Protector. Now hush so I can finish the story.")_

Over time, Lucy and her dragon (who introduced himself as Natsu) kept getting closer and closer. They would talk all day, telling each other stories and sharing just about anything they wanted the other to know. It wasn't long before the princess figured out that a life without Natsu wasn't really much of a life; and because he hadn't been defeated since she was sentenced to the tower, she was content with possibly being with him for the rest of her life.

"Why can't I just marry you?" she whispered to herself as she watched him scare off more of her potential suitors.

"What was that, Lucy?" he asked, turning his head to her. Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth. She did not mean for him to hear that, and really, it was a stupid musing. Seriously, wanting to marry a dragon? How blasphemous could she be?

"N-Nothing. Just rambling to myself." She assured him but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"You know," he began as he slumped on the ground while looking up at where she was perched on her window, "there is a reason I'm an _enchanted_ dragon."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you tell me you were enchanted because you could speak human and that my father hired some wizard to put a spell on you to make you this tower's personal guard?"

"Well, yeah," he said like he was talking to a small child, "but there are other reasons why I'm enchanted."

"And you're just _now_ telling me this?!"

"I didn't think it was important."

The princess huffed, "Natsu, you're being really stupid right now."

"Hey, don't be like that! Do you want to know what _else_ makes me enchanted or not?"

Lucy giggled at her best friend. He almost looked like he was giving her a pout, which she realized was really cute of him. Shaking her head of her thoughts, Lucy gave him a nod, "Sorry, sorry. Tell me, what _else_ makes the Great and Almighty Dragon enchanted?"

The dragon sat up straight and puffed out his chest, "Well, you see—"

"ALAS, FAIR MAIDEN, YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR HAS ARRIVED!"

Natsu and Lucy turned their attention to the obnoxious voice and were surprised to see a brown haired man in steel armor riding on a pristine white horse. Natsu snorted smoke in frustration.

"Are you _serious_? I thought I was done with you pansy-ass princes for the day!"

"You dare talk to the valiant Dan Straight like that, you treacherous beast?" the knight yelled, jumping off of his steed and pointing his lance at Natsu, "I am here to defeat you and save Princess LuLu-chama so I may have her hand in marriage!"

"LuLu-chama?" Lucy balked with slight disgust. Seriously, who was this guy?

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Lucy, "I'll handle this guy, Luce. Just stay there and watch me kick his ass."

"As if I have any other choice…" she muttered but shrugged, leaning against her window. This would be a short battle, and once it was over she and Natsu could finish the conversation they were having.

The dragon and knight squared off against each other. Natsu, obviously wanting to end this fight as quickly as possible, used his signature move: his breath attack. He watched as his flames engulfed Dan Straight and smirked at the possibility of seeing charred remains. However, before Natsu knew it, his Fire Dragon's Roar was moving right back at him. Not expecting this turn of events, the plume of fire hit him dead on.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she witnessed her friend trying to shake off his own flames. Meanwhile, Dan was on the other side of the battlefield, not an ash covering his metallic armor.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu asked, finally recovering from the shock of his own attack betraying him.

Dan indicated to his shield, "This, you vile beast, is my magic shield Ricochet. It is specially made to where any attack that is inflicted on it goes right back to the owner. In other words, your attacks are useless!"

His explanation sent a wave of uneasiness through Lucy. _'Could Natsu actually lose this battle?'_

As if sensing her discomfort, Natsu turned back to his princess, "Don't worry, Luce. I've been through worse, trust me. I won't let him take you away from me."

The dragon's words did their job and made Lucy a little more relieved, "I trust you, my dragon. Please be careful."

"BLASPHEMOUS!" Dan screeched, ruining the two's moment much to their annoyance, "Could it be that this disgusting creature has bewitched the beautiful princess into falling for him?! Never fear, my darling Lu-myun, I shall kill the dragon and save you from this putrid curse!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Natsu growled and attacked Dan with a swipe of his large tail. Thankfully, Dan did not have enough time to dodge or use his shield, earning Natsu a direct hit. The knight flew and hit the dense tree line.

Dan sprung to his feet. With a determined look on his face, he charged the might dragon. Natsu was more than ready for him and counter attacked each jolt from his lance, carefully dodging any attacks that were ricocheted back to him.

Lucy watched the two go back and forth. While she did trust Natsu, she still could not help but worry. While her dragon did have similar fights where it looked like he may lose, he always managed to pull through in the end. However, unlike those other battles, Natsu didn't have to worry about his own attacks striking him—and from what she remembered from their many conversations, only dragon magic could kill a dragon. And right now, Natsu looked _very_ exhausted.

"Do you give up yet, Dragon?" Dan questioned as he struck with his lance.

"As if." Natsu replied as he intercepted the blow with his wing, "I'd rather die than have the likes of you take Lucy!"

" _That_ can be arranged!" he shouted as he ducked and rolled until he was under Natsu's belly. Since it was an awkward position, Natsu couldn't quite pinpoint where Dan was to attack, and if he moved away Dan would just move with him.

Lucy squinted her eyes to get a better view of the battle and gasped when she located Dan brandishing a long, dangerous looking dagger.

"Natsu! _Look out_!"

Before the dragon could process the princess's words, Dan managed to trip him with his lance, causing Natsu to topple over and onto his side. As a last ditch effort, Natsu breathed a plume of fire, only for it to unfortunately be dealt back to him thanks to that blasted shield. Natsu was trying to recover from his own attack, giving Dan the chance to sprint up to him. With all his might, he thrust the dagger into Natsu's stomach; causing the poor dragon to cry out the most pained and heartbreaking cry Lucy had ever heard.

" _NATSU_!" she screeched and ran to her chamber doors, trying in vain to break down the barrier that was locked from the outside. When that failed to work, she sprinted back to her window and tried to climb over the tower's wall.

"No, Princess, that is dangerous! I know you are eager to meet your savior, but let me unlock the door for you—"

" _Can it already_!" she snarled from her position. "Just get me out of here and to my dragon!"

Despite the rejection, Dan did as he was told, going inside the tower and making his way up the stairs. Once at Lucy's chamber door, he found the hidden key the king had told all potential suitors about and unlocked the door. Before he could grab his prize, Lucy shoved him out of the way and made her way down to where Natsu still laid in pain.

"Natsu, are you going to be alright?" she asked but immediately scolded herself for the stupid question. He was practically _writhing in pain_ ; of course he wasn't going to be all right!

Natsu gave a bitter chuckle. "You weirdo, of…of course I'm going to be…alright. It's…just a flesh…wound," his words were separated by wheezes as his breathing became more haggard. He coughed, blood coming up and onto the green grass. Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes and glared at the man who did this to her precious friend.

"What kind of weapon did you use? It just looks like an ordinary dagger, it shouldn't have been able to put Natsu in such a state!"

Dan had the decency to look sympathetic, "You see, Princess, just like my shield, my dagger is magic too. I had a wizard make it to where it could kill any enemy that I wished. He said that it could kill them from the inside out."

Lucy was horrified. Kill his enemies from the inside out? No… Then that meant she really _would_ lose Natsu.

"No… NO! I absolutely _refuse_ to believe he will leave me!" she wrapped her arms as best as she could around her dragon's neck, "I won't let you leave me alone!"

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed. To be honest, the princess's tear streaked face hurt him a lot more than some stupid magic dagger wound.

"Princess Lucy," Dan started as he slowly approached her, his face solemn and serious, "I am sorry to have brought you so much sorrow, but I had to do what I had to do. The dragon is dying, and I am ordered to bring you home to your father."

" _I refuse_!" she said with finality, giving him another glare. "Go back and tell my father. I don't care. Just leave me alone so I can have my last moments with Natsu!"

Heaving a sigh, Dan complied and mounted his steed. Lucy didn't even acknowledge his retreating form as she continued to cry and mourn her one and only true friend.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed again only to get cut off by said girl.

"Shhh, don't speak. Save your energy." The last thing she wanted was to lose him too soon.

"But I need to tell you something. It's important."

His insistency made Lucy's already broken heart hurt even more. She nodded, "Okay, what is it you want to tell me?"

Natsu gave a weak grin as he spoke, "I want you to know that you're the best friend I have ever had. You are really kind and compassionate and just really fun to hang out with. I would've protected you forever if I could."

If Lucy wasn't sobbing already, she sure as hell was bawling now. His words were too sweet and too much like a permanent goodbye.

"Natsu, please—"

"Let me finish! I also want you to know that even though you're a princess and royalty and all that other stuff, you are still Lucy to me and nothing could ever change that." He closed his eye sand Lucy was scared they wouldn't open again, but was relieved when they did and had a determined look in them.

"I love you, Lucy. I always have and I always will, don't forget it."

With that, he closed his eyes again and she felt his breathing slow down to a stop. Panic settled within Lucy.

"Natsu? Natsu, no, you can't… You can't just die like that! Not without me giving you a proper farewell also!" she cried to him, her voice cracking and choking with each sob that left her throat, "You are my best friend, too. The only true friend I've ever had! Even though you can be an idiot, you are understanding, loyal, and fun to be around. I was glad that you always defeated those ignorant suitors because I would rather live in this tower than to be apart from you. You cannot leave me because I need to tell you that _I love you too_!"

She sat there next to him, crying until she couldn't cry anymore. As she looked at his motionless body, she decided to give in and pressed a soft kiss to his scaly face. When she pulled her lips away, she sniffed and curled herself into his massive body. She didn't care how long she would lie there with him. She didn't even give a thought about Dan Straight and how he was probably telling her father of his victory and of her whereabouts to be taken home. As long as she was close to her dragon, she was fine.

* * *

"…"

"…What?"

" _That's it_?!" Layla yelled at her father, slamming her fists on her comforter and giving him a glare similar to her mother's, " _That's_ how you end the story—killing the dragon and making the princess miserable? What' kind of story is that?!"

Natsu tried to placate his daughter's anger, "Hold on, La, the story isn't even over yet."

Layla stopped her mini tantrum to give her father a curious look, "It's not?"

"Nope," he replied with a toothy grin, "we still go the grand finale!"

* * *

When Lucy woke up from her sorrow-induced sleep, she noticed two things. One, it appeared to be very early in the morning—she must have slept all night by Natsu's body. Two, she was no longer curled up beside her faithful dragon, but instead in the arms of a man. A man who she did not know…

The princess gave a piercing shriek and scrambled away from the stranger. Looking around her surroundings, she realized that Natsu's lifeless body was nowhere to be seen. The unknown man awoke form her scream and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Luuucy! Why are you shouting so early in the—OW! What was that for?!" the stranger demanded when Lucy began assaulting him with her fists. He managed to move away from her attacks and gave her a questioning look. Lucy wouldn't let him speak though since she had questions of her own.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why was I in your arms? And more importantly, _what did you do with Natsu_?"

The man blinked at the glaring girl for a second before saying, "What are you going on about, Luce? I _am_ Natsu?"

They were silent for a moment, scrutinizing the other. Lucy was the first to react by smacking the man claiming to be her best friend.

" _Impossible_! Natsu's a _dragon_. How can you be him?"

It was that moment that the man looked down at himself. Lucy saw his face change in a myriad of expressions—confusion, shock, and then outright _joy_ as he began to laugh a hearty, boisterous laugh.

"You did it, Luce!" he exclaimed as he ran to the blonde and crushed her body to his, lifting her up and spinning her around until she couldn't see straight. "You broke the curse!"

He stopped spinning and set her back to the ground, giving her a face-splitting grin. It took a while for the world to stop spinning, but once Lucy retrieved her bearings, she looked to him and asked, "What on earth are you _talking_ about? What curse? What did I do? And you still haven't answered my questions!"

Natsu chuckled, "Silly Lucy, I told you didn't I? I _am_ Natsu, the _Enchanted_ Dragon, remember?"

Finally, Lucy took a good, hard look at the person. He was a few inches taller than her; had spiky, rose colored hair that was shades lighter than her dragon friend's scales; his eyes were slanted with hazel orbs staring at her adoringly (she had to stop herself from staring too deeply into them); and finally, she looked at his broad grin. Sure enough, she caught the sight of fangs and that was when she knew. He _was_ her Natsu!

"It really is you," she whispered, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks. " _You are Natsu_!"

She tackled him to the ground with a hug, blubbering to him her worries and relief while he returned her embrace, a softer smile on his lips as he stroked her hair. The touching moment didn't last long however, as Natsu was—once again—struck by Lucy.

"Why do you keep hitting me?!"

"Because you're an _idiot_! How come you never told me you were human?! All of this could have been avoided!"

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but that ass-hat knight interrupted us!" he said, causing Lucy to recall their conversation the day prior. So that was what he was gong to tell her?

"Besides," Natsu continued, "I didn't tell you earlier because this curse my family and I were put under doesn't allow us to tell our true forms until we meet the love of our lives or some crap like that. I didn't know for sure if you were my true love, so I didn't say anything. Also, it would've really sucked if I told you and you flat out rejected me. I actually _like_ being with you.

"But when that Dan guy hit me with that magic weapon, I knew I was done for. So I thought, 'I should tell her so I don't die with any regrets.' Next thing I know, you're screaming and I'm human! Which means…"

He left the sentence hanging, wanting Lucy to finish it for him. She smiled at him and said, "I returned your feelings."

Natsu nodded and slowly lowered his head toward hers so they were eye to eye, "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

With that, they sealed their confession with a kiss. Once they were through, they went back to Lucy's home to tell her father that the princess had chosen to marry and rule the kingdom with Natsu. However, first they would travel the world and go on many adventures since Natsu wanted to find his other family members. It would take a while for the king to comply, but eventually everything would end up right for the two lovers from then on out.

And, in the end, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

"The end!" Natsu finished. He stared at his now sleeping daughter and checked the clock on her bedroom wall. It was a little past one in the morning.

_'Lucy will kill me if she finds out Layla stayed up this late. Oh well, it was worth it!'_ He thought. He gave his darling daughter one last kiss, and exited her room and to the kitchen.

"Telling fairy tales works up an appetite. Maybe I'll have— _Igneel_! _Jude_! _What did we tell you two about sugar before bed_?!"

Only stories get a clichéd _"Happily Ever After,"_ but Natsu would beg to differ.

Despite the chaos and hardships, he wouldn't have his life any other way. This was his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to address:
> 
> 1) The names of Natsu and Lucy's children still aren't original, but I'm keeping them for the sake of authenticity of my writing (and part of me still likes the idea of naming their kids after dead relatives). And I don't care if it's somewhat canon, I will never call Natsu and Lucy's daughter "Nashi." You can have a gun to my head and I still would never accept it!
> 
> 2) You people still remember Dan Straight? I still love him. I kept the silly nicknames he gives Lucy in the Japanese anime because I don't watch the dub so I have no idea what he calls her in that translation. So it's not me being a weeb, it's Dan being a freak (lmao).
> 
> 3) Dan's shrinking lance is not used here because I could not find a way to make it fit into the battle. But since the story is fictitious and Natsu has been known to have a shit memory, it makes sense for it to not be there at all.
> 
> 4) I mentioned Atlas Flame in the fic because I love that dragon, but now I'm sad because Uncle Atlas fucking DIED after this fic was published! Again, he stays for authenticity (and since most of these oneshots are canon divergent, UNCLE ATLAS SHALL LIVE ON!)
> 
> 5) As I was revising I realized I didn't mention Happy once in this fic. Oops?
> 
> Well, that's all. Review and tell me what you think, okay? See you NaLu fans tomorrow!
> 
> Revised 5/6/18


	7. Cuddle

"No."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at a scowling Lucy and opened his arms wider, "Aww, come on, Lucy. You've been complaining about your apartment being cold, so what better way to help than to warm you up with my fire magic!"

Even though his plan sounded innocent enough, Lucy still couldn't help but blush because…well…Natsu was basically offering to _hug her_ all winter!

"Couldn't you just use your fire to keep the fireplace going? At the very least, you could just walk around the apartment and it'll get warmer. There's no need for…what you're suggesting."

Natsu raised an eyebrow once again, obviously confused by her negotiations, "What? Cuddling?"

 _'Did he have to use that word?'_ Lucy thought as she shuddered at the idea of doing… _that_ with her best friend of all people.

"Y-Yeah, that." She said, wishing the ground would swallow her up already, "Look, it's nothing personal, but I don't want to take up all of your time just because I get cold easily."

Natsu gave Lucy a reassuring look and grinned, "I don't mind. I like staying at your place."

"Aye, Lucy! It would be like a really long sleepover!" Happy exclaimed as he flew their heads.

Lucy's jaw dropped. Happy will be with them all winter too. Which means…

_'It will be nothing but endless teasing! And if Natsu and I do anything awkward or suggestive, this damn cat will let everyone at the guild know!'_

She could not allow this to happen.

Pulling Natsu away from his seat on the floor and Happy by the tail, Lucy dragged them to the window.

"I appreciate the concern, but it really isn't a big deal. I can manage a little chilly home, so please leave my apartment and I'll see you at the guild tomorrow."

Much to her chagrin, Natsu planted his feet firm on the ground, effectively stopping Lucy's plans to get rid of him, "No, Lucy. You are my friend and I will make sure you don't freeze to death. It would be like you lost to Gray of all people! You're stronger than that!"

The girl doesn't know whether to be flattered that he called her strong or roll her eyes that he compared the weather to his rival. Still, Natsu was stubborn and that _is_ one of the many things she liked about him.

Sighing in resignation she said, "One night. I'll let you two stay for _one night_. Then we'll play it by ear afterwards."

"Yay!" the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed cheered. Before Lucy knew it, she was swept in her best friend's arms and onto the bed.

"Hey now, don't get too cozy!"

"Haha, Lucy you're so weird."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

There was no response and Lucy realized it was because Natsu chose that time to fall asleep…with his arms still around her.

Lucy pouted, her cheeks pink as she stared at the blue cat making himself comfortable at the other side of the bed. "This was all a ploy to get into my bed, wasn't it?"

"Aye!" he said all too happily.

"Stupid cuddle whore Dragon Slayer," she mumbled as she tried to pry herself from him. She then heard Happy giggle from his spot on her bed.

"Natsu liiiiiikes you, Lucy. Hehehe."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

In the morning, Lucy woke up still in Natsu's arms restful and warmer than she had been in the last couple of weeks.

As she stared at her best friend's sleeping face, she couldn't help but let a smile adorn her face.

"Oh, well. It's just for the winter. How bad can it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/26/18


	8. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be less of a weeb and not use honorifics. TBH it was kinda hard...

_"I'll always be here for you."_

He would tell her that. Every time some dramatic moment happened in her life where all she wanted to do was curl up and cry, he would pat her head, give her a grin, and say those words that managed to cheer her up—even for a little while.

He was her rock, her best friend, and her _protector_. Ever since the day they met, the boy with a knack for destruction and an affinity for fire was with her, giving her encouraging words and saving her from certain threats.

_She took him for granted._

The words in her mind never take effect until that fateful day. They day they believed in their victory of the Grand Magic Games took a devastating turn when a swarm of ten thousand dragons invaded Crocus. Everyone tried their best to fight back, but there were too many and they were strong. It seemed hopeless.

Despite the Celestial Mage losing hope, Natsu showed up next to her battered and bruised but sporting a reassuring grin.

_"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll defeat these guys! That's what Dragon Slaying magic is for!"_

Lucy knew better though. There were _ten thousand_ of them and only _one_ of him! How could he possibly think they'd get out of this alive?

But she believed anyway because this was Natsu. He had gotten out of hopeless situations before. He protected his friends and gave hope in the hopeless. Everything would be fine…

But then it wasn't.

Everything is a blur after he showed up by her side. She vaguely remembered her right arm being in excruciating pain; Levy crying for help as she cradled the large and lifeless body of Gajeel; and Natsu's outraged roar before everything went black. When she came to, the world around her was in a state of devastation and chaos. Dragons ruled the demolished city, roaring their cries of victory. However, Lucy couldn't focus on them…

Instead, she focused on the body lying a few feet away from her—the lifeless body of her best friend to be exact.

She couldn't tell how long she stared at his corpse, his pink hair soaked with his blood and staining his beloved scarf. She wasn't even aware of the dull ache of what was left of her right limb. All that mattered was the boy who died protecting her.

"You're an idiot." She whispered, hoping in vain he would give that obnoxious grin and call her a weirdo, "Dying trying to protect useless, little me. You should have been selfish and let me die."

It wasn't raining but for some reason there are droplets of water falling on Natsu's face. If Lucy were in her right mind, she would have realized it was her own tears.

"But that's just like you, Natsu." She continued, "You wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you let one of your friends die. You probably didn't even think about what your actions would do to the people _you_ were leaving behind."

She could feel the sobs rising up in her throat now, but she couldn't find it in her to care. After all, in situations like these it was okay to cry, right?

So why did she feel so _useless_?!

"Lu…"

She whipped her face around to find an equally distraught Levy, wounds that were never there before marring her pretty face. In her hands was what looked like a headband that didn't belong to the petite girl. Lucy suddenly recalled the Iron Dragon Slayer wearing it on the last day of the games and when the dragons attacked. Just like Lucy, Levy had lost her beloved as well…

Shakily, Lucy tried to raise herself off the ground with one hand only to stumble back down and on Natsu's lifeless body. Levy quickly rushed to her best friend's side. Once there, she helped Lucy up and quickly embraced her.

"L-Lu," she sobbed into her best girl friend's arms, "it-it's awful! Jet… Droy… The Master… Even Erza, Gray, and Gaj…" another strangled sob, "They're all—"

"I know, I know." She said, not quite knowing what else to say to her. She couldn't say, _"It'll be alright,"_ because frankly, _nothing_ right now was "alright"! She highly doubted anything ever would be again.

"Wh-What'll we do now?"

Lucy didn't know the answer to that. What could they do now except wait for death to take them back to their family? No, that'd be a coward's way out, as Natsu would tell her. There had to be _something_ they could do.

In the light of the moon, something caught Lucy's eyes. It was large and, surprisingly, still standing despite all that had happened. And it was the most beautiful thing Lucy had seen since she came back from unconsciousness.

The Eclipse Gate.

She recalled what Arcadios told her and the rest of her friends before getting arrested not even twenty-four hours ago (Or was it longer than that? She couldn't seem to care at the moment.). With the power of the Zodiac Gate Keys, you could go back in time. Could this be their answer to everything? Could she be able to prevent all of this?

_Could she save him?_

"Lu?" Lucy turned back to Levy who was giving her a curious expression. She gave her blue haired friend a bitter smile.

"Come, Levy. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Lucy stared at the door that would lead to the past. She turned her gaze to her key ring. Once upon a time she would have been thrilled to obtain all thirteen gate keys, but now it just left a bitter taste in her mouth. She kissed each one, asking for strength and thanking them for all they had done for her.

"Are you ready?" Levy asked. The wounds on her face had healed, leaving nasty scars in their place. Gajeel's old headband was tied to her arm, as if in remembrance of him.

Lucy nodded, "I don't quite know what I'm doing, but I promises I will go to the past and warn everybody before the dragons appear. I swear it."

Levy nodded back and looked down, whispering, "You may not come back."

Lucy felt the familiar burning of unshed tears. Swallowing, she looked Levy in the eyes and said, "Maybe not, but if everything goes according to plan, then this whole world won't exist. We can be with everyone again."

Levy looked doubtful, but gave a defeated sigh as she quickly hugged Lucy, "Please be careful."

"I will."

With that, Lucy pulled the hood of her cloak over her head with her left hand. Staring down the Eclipse Gate, she used all her magic to summon all twelve Zodiac Keys. Thankfully it worked, causing the gate to open and reveal a vortex to—hopefully—the past.

"Good luck, Lu."

She nodded and gave Levy one last smile, "Goodbye, Levy."

She entered the gate. As she felt the push and pull of time traveling backwards, she allowed her thoughts to wander.

_'I promise I will fix thing.'_

_'I won't let this hell of a future exist.'_

_'I will save everyone.'_

_'I will save you, Natsu.'_

_'Because it is about time I returned the favor…'_

_'And protect you.'_

When she opened her eyes, she was in front of the coliseum where the Games were being held. Walking inside, she spotted a calendar and almost collapsed from pure relief.

It was July 4th x791, three days before ten thousand dragons assault the country.

She succeeded.

Now all she needed to do was think of how to warn her friends…

The cheering of the crowd grabbed her attention. Curious as to what part of the games she arrived at, she made her way to the stands and stare are the lacrima-vision.

She was suddenly hit with overwhelming emotion when she saw the match before her.

' _Natsu.'_

He was fighting. She remembered now that this was the day of his tag battle with the Sabertooth Dragons. He had promised to get revenge for her after Minerva ruthlessly beat her in the Naval Battle. Natsu had a look of determination in his eyes, his stance never backing down even when Sting or Rogue tried to counter attack. Her lost friend then gave a speech on how he would teach them a lesson for laughing at his friends— _for laughing at her_.

Lucy couldn't stop the tears form flowing from her eyes. Even when she wasn't in his fight, he still looked out for her. Her feelings for her Dragon Slayer made her resolve even stronger.

_'I will fight too!'_

_'I promise, Natsu, I will protect you and give you the future you rightfully deserve!'_

_'A future where you and me can live and go on many more adventures.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 4/27/18


	9. Firsts

_First Meeting_

They first meet in preschool.

" _Stop pulling my hair!_ " five-year-old Lucy shrieked as the noisy kid with pink hair suddenly assaulted her pigtails.

"Aw, come on, Luigi, I'm just playing with ya." The boy named Natsu said as he laughed at the girl.

"It's _Lucy_! And playing is supposed to be _fun_! What you're doing is _mean_!" the girl retorted as she swiped her hand at him, smacking the boy in the face.

"Ow! Now _you're_ the mean one!"

As the two bickered, they failed to notice their teacher coming up to them.

" _Natsu Dragneel_! _Lucy Heartfilia_! What on _earth_ is the meaning of this?" their teacher demanded with her no-nonsense tone and twisted mouth.

"He pulled my pigtails first, Miss Suppai!" Lucy told her. Natsu sputtered, trying to save himself, but Miss Suppai was obviously having none of it.

"To the corner, Mr. Dragneel. No snacks or recess this afternoon, and I _will_ be having a word with your father when he comes to pick you up. Understood?"

Despite his anger, Natsu pouted and complied, "Yes Ma'am."

At snack time, Natsu sulked in his position in "Time Out," trying to ignore the other kids' taunts as well as his growling stomach.

 _'Stupid, snot nosed girl,'_ he thought, growling, _'Getting me in trouble like that.'_

So caught up in his thoughts, Natsu didn't noticed the presence behind him slowly place a few items next to him. When he realized there was something in his peripheral vision, he turned his head to see an oatmeal cookie (the snack of the day) and a juice pox. Next to the pieces of food was the girl he was fighting with earlier—Lucy.

Natsu sneered, "What do you want?"

Lucy harrumphed, ""Even though you _deserved_ where you are now, I still feed bad about you missing snack time. So since I don't really like oatmeal cookies, I guess you could have mine."

The boy blinked at her, "Are you serious? The cookie isn't poisoned is it? I bet that snot nosed Gray put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Just shut up and eat the cookie, you idiot! Do you want it or not?"

Natsu glared at her suspiciously, before his demeanor took a one-eighty, "Well, since you're being generous." With that, he gobbled up the sweet and downed his juice box. After he was done, he grinned at Lucy.

"Thanks for the meal! You're not half bad, Luigi!"

" _It's Lucy!_ "

* * *

_First Friend_

_"Your mother is very sick."_

Those were the words eight-year-old Lucy's father told her that morning when she scurried downstairs to eat her mother's breakfast, only to catch her mother in a terrible coughing fit while her father escorted her to the car.

It didn't seem like a big deal because people get sick all the time, however, Lucy's mama had been falling ill a lot lately. Normally, the woman would go into her and her husband's bedroom and stay all day, but today she had to go to the hospital, which Lucy knew was a very big deal.

She was so worried about her mother's possible fate that she couldn't bear to talk to any one of her friends and classmates for fear of breaking down into tears. She also skipped lunch because her worry made nothing seem appetizing. It was recess time now, and as her peers shuffled outside, Lucy stayed curled up at her desk—not feeling any desire to play with them much to her teacher's worry.

"If you need me," her teacher had told the girl as the rest of the students were heading out, "just come and get me and I'll be right with you."

Even though she was grateful for the concern, Lucy didn't want anyone to be with her right now. She just wanted to be alone and nothing more.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Or so she thought…

"Natsu, it's recess. Why are you here?" she asked, her voice more quiet than it normally was from not talking all day.

The pink haired boy grinned, "I told Mrs. Cooper that you told me to stay with you, and she believed me!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't tell you that."

Natsu rolled his eyes, " _Duh_! Of course you didn't, but she doesn't have to know that! Now, here! Look what I brought you!"

Lucy was surprised to see the boy pull out an abundance of food from his backpack: a bologna and cheese sandwich, a bag of chips, a pudding cup, an apple, and a few airheads. When all the pieces of the food were displayed on the blonde's desk, she gave the boy another quizzical look.

"What's all this?"

"It's food, duh! Gosh Luce, you're supposed to be the smart one!" he said.

Lucy glared, "I can _see_ that, doofus! But _why_ are you giving me food?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to blink as he simply said, "You didn't eat lunch today, so I decided to keep some of the stuff I hadn't ate yet to give to you. Except the bologna sandwich—that's actually Gray's, so don't tell him I stole if from him, okay?"

Lucy still didn't know what to say but she didn't have to as Natsu gave her another face-splitting grin. "Consider it me paying you back from that time you fed me in pre-school!"

For the first time today, Lucy smiled a real genuine smile. She picked up the (stolen) bologna sandwich and bit into it enthusiastically, giggling when Natsu cheered at his accomplishment of getting her to finally eat something.

She's never had a better best friend than Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

_First Kiss_

"Alright, you two know the rules! _Now kiss_ ," Cana guffawed as the two thirteen-year-olds blushed furiously at each other.

Natsu glared at the brunette, "This game is stupid! Why do we have to do this again?"

Lucy silently agreed, but couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. Did Natsu not _want_ to kiss her?

 _'Well, we're just friends so it makes sense. Don't be so stupid, Lucy!'_ she mentally chided herself.

"It's _Spin the Bottle_ , Natsu." Cana replied to the pink haired boy, " _Of course_ you have to kiss! Otherwise we'd be spinning a bottle randomly! Now, do it before I get Mira to help me convince you two!"

The two teens visibly shuddered at the threat. It was one thing to refuse to do something Cana told you to do, but if you were dealing against _Mirajane Strauss_ then things were definitely _not_ in your favor.

Natsu huffed and tried to act nonchalant despite his pounding (And excited?) heart, "Fine, we'll kiss."

Lucy blushed again. This was it? She and Natsu were actually going to…kiss? Despite herself, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder more as her best friend approached her. Would this change their relationship? Would it actually _end_ their friendship? Holy crap, she'd never kissed a boy before! What if she was bad at it?

He thoughts ceased when she raised her head to look at Natsu, who was now mere centimeters in from of her. From the look in his hazel eyes, he was nervous too. This made the blonde feel better.

Closing their eyes, the two leaned their faces to each other and smacked their lips together. It was awkward and really weird, and it didn't help that everyone around them was yelling and cheering embarrassing things at them. Yet, the kiss almost seemed…right? Like they should always do this kind of thing.

After what seemed like hours, the two departed and simply stared at the other with red faces, unable to speak…. So Cana did it for them.

"Wanna try Seven Minutes in Heaven now?"

Lucy gasped and sputtered at the suggestion while Natsu just grabbed her hand and dragged her away, muttering about getting snacks and playing darts or something akin to that. They never speak of the kiss again.

But they never forget either.

* * *

_First Date_

"You're not going to get motion sick, are you?"

Sixteen-year-old Natsu scowled at his girlfriend, "For the last time, Lucy, I only get sick if _someone else_ drives. I'm perfectly fine if I'm behind the wheel."

"The bumper car incident." Lucy deadpanned.

"That was one time! In my defense, I had a faulty gas pedal and everyone else kept hitting my car and moving me around the ramp! Of course I was going to get sick!"

"You should have figured since that is the whole reason they're called _bumper_ cars."

"Do you want to get this date started or not?"

Lucy giggled at her boyfriend's pout, "Yes, of course! Let's go."

As far as first dates go, this was pretty typical—dinner, a movie, and ending the night stargazing at a secluded lookout point. It was cliché and not at all different than what the two did _before_ they became an official couple, but Lucy didn't mind it al all. This was she and Natsu; they were completely comfortable doing whatever they thought was best. And it works.

"You know," Natsu said, turning his gaze from the sky to Lucy, "I'm really glad you said yes."

Lucy smiled and turned her own gaze to him, linking their fingers together, "I'm glad, too. This was fun."

Natsu nodded in agreement and leaned over to her side to steal a kiss. It wasn't awkward or weird like their first all those years ago, but they still felt the same spark. Like they were always meant to do this.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered when they parte for air.

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

_First Fight_

"What the _hell_ is your problem?!" Lucy yelled at her boyfriend of one year as he dragged her out of the house party.

" _My_ problem? What the hell is _your_ problem?!" Natsu yelled back, looking absolutely livid.

" _My_ problem is that you've been pissy all night, and haven't even so much as said a _word_ to me since we got here!" she fired back. Honestly, she knew Natsu could have his own moments of moodiness, but it was never directed at her.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be 'pissy' if you haven't been ignoring me all night and flirting with that meathead football player!"

Lucy stared at him in shock, "I wasn't _flirting_ with him! We were just talking, Natsu! His parents knew mine, so we were getting to know one another."

Natsu didn't look convinced, "Yeah, it seemed liked he _really_ wanted to 'get to know' you. Honestly, Lucy, it looked like flirting. Even Gray and Erza thought it was suspicious."

Now Lucy was the livid one, "Oh, so I'm not allowed to have a conversation with someone who is the opposite sex and not a part of our circle of friends, but _you_ can?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You like to show off, Natsu, _especially_ when there is a crowd—and believe me when I say that crown contains mostly women. I see you trying to talk yourself up to them." When she saw that he was about to protest, she cut him off to continue her rant, "Yes, it _is_ the same thing! You most certainly don't see _me_ huffing off in a jealous rage and accusing you to be a cheater because of it."

This was awful. She just wanted a night to be a stupid teenager and be with all her friends, but instead she's spending it fighting with her boyfriend. They've had their spats before, but nothing like this. This fight was the worst one they've ever had. If Lucy weren't so enraged by Natsu's behavior, she'd be concerned this would lead to something both of them would regret…

"I'm not accusing you of cheating—"

"Then what are you doing, Natsu? Because frankly, we're just arguing and screaming over nothing and you're wasting my time!"

" _I'm just scared okay!_ "

Lucky blinked at the confession. Natsu, _scared_? The idea would have made her laugh if he didn't look so honest and vulnerable right now. He took a deep breath and explained this new revelation.

"Lucy, you're _too_ good for me. You could have any guy you wanted and they'd be able to give you anything you'd ask for, no problem. I'm just some punk who can barely afford the things your dad could get with the snap of his fingers. Football guy in there is able to do that—Gray told me he's got the money. Who's to say you wouldn't leave me in a heartbeat once you realized how worthless I really am?"

Lucy stared at him in complete surprise. Up until this point, she never even knew Natsu had insecurities like that. There were times he would pout ad make off-handed comments about not having any money to buy her nice things like other boyfriends would, but Lucy never really cared about that. She had told him time and time again—even before they started dating—that she cared more about spending time with him and the rest of her friends than superficial things like material possessions.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she set a determined frown on her face. Then, much to Natsu's surprise, she slapped him.

He held his reddening cheek, shocked speechless. This was good because Lucy needed him to be quiet so she could speak. "Listen, Natsu, and listen good. I have not and will never _care about_ whether you buy me things or not. The gesture is nice—it really is—but it isn't everything I care about. I care about _you_ , and nothing else. I thought you of all people would know that."

She turned her back on him and was about to leave to go back inside the house when she felt him pull her back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't leave, please."

She smiled and held his arms as they stood in place.

"Idiot, like I'd ever leave you."

* * *

_First Time_

_'This is so embarrassing!'_

Lucy hid her face in her hands as Natsu shed her prom dress to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her strapless bra and frilly panties.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned her, asking her without words if she _really_ wanted to do this.

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologized, removing her hands to reveal her brilliant red face, "It-It's just that I've…never done this before…"

He let out a nervous chuckle, "And you think I have? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I've waited two years, I can wait some more."

Her heart melted at his words, remembering why she decided to give herself to him in the first place. He'd do anything for her just like she'd do anything for him.

Leaning up to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, Lucy whispered, "I'm ready now. I love you, Natsu."

He gave her a tender smile as he brushed her blonde locks from her face, "I love you too, Lucy."

They shared a passionate kiss, leading to a passionate night between the two lovers.

* * *

_First Love_

"How's my dress? It isn't ripped or dirty is it?" twenty-five-year old Lucy Heartfilia (soon to be Dragneel much to her pleasure) asked her closest friends as she twirled around in the pristine white gown.

"No, Lu, it's just fine." Levy reassured her.

"What about my hair? Should I have gone with an up-do instead?" she asked next, looking in the mirror as her hands fiddled with her long, blonde tresses.

"Juvia thinks Lucy's hair is beautiful," Juvia replied as she tried to keep Lucy from messing up hair. It took them over an hour to make sure the curls were _just right_ , dammit!

"What if I get out there and he isn't at the altar? What if he got cold feet and escaped through the window? He probably thinks getting married to his high school sweetheart is a mistake—"

"Lucy!" Erza abruptly cut her off, grabbing a hold of her shoulders—not hard enough to bruise, but enough to stop the bride's anxious ramblings. Once she saw that she had Lucy's attention, she confidently told her, "Stop it. You shouldn't be having doubts like these. Natsu loves you and only you. He would do everything in his power for you and you know it. So please do not fret and be happy. After all, you're getting married to the man you love."

She smiled at Erza's words, feeling teary-eyed. "Thank you, Erza. I'm sorry, it was just my nerves getting the better of me."

"We understand." Erza replied, returning the smile as she and her best girl friend exchange a hug, which was followed by a massive group hug by every other girl in the bride's changing room.

There was a knock on the door. Mirajane (who offered to be Lucy's wedding planner) came into the room. "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

The blonde nodded in confidence. Cana bellowed out, "Let's get this party started already! We've been waiting for this moment for twenty years!"

All the bridesmaids shuffled in line at the front doors of the church. Lucy took up the rear, linking arms with her guardian and bodyguard, Capricorn.

"Miss Layla and Master Jude would have been very pleased if they saw you now, my lady," he told her, giving her a proud smile. Lucy returned it.

"Thank you, Capricorn. That means a lot."

The doors opened and each of Lucy's bridesmaids walked down the aisle until it was just she and her escort. She heard the tune of the traditional wedding march and walked into the church. While she recognized all the faces staring at her in awe, she found her eyes staring into the man at the front of the altar. He was her first and best friend as well as her first and real love. He was Natsu Dragneel and she was more than happy to finally be with him forever.

She and Capricorn made it to the front of the altar where Capricorn gladly gave Lucy away to Natsu. As they linked arms, the couple stared into each other's eyes, barely paying attention to the priest's words as he spoke of love and the symbolism of marriage.

"Wow," Natsu whispered to her so only she could hear, "you look amazing."

Lucy blushed and grinned even wider at him, "You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

As the ceremony went on, they exchanged their vows. Soon it was time for the moment everyone was waiting for.

"Natsu," the priest began, "do you take Lucy as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Natsu looked the priest dead in the eye and said, "Of course I do! What do you think I am, an idiot?"

While there were chuckles among the crowd, Erza and Mira gave the groom a glare for his gruff choice of words; Gray rolled his eyes and swat the boy on the head; and even Lucy's smile became a little tight. Well, at least he was being himself…

"Okay then." The priest said, a little baffled by the groom's words but turned to the bride next, "Do you, Lucy, take Natsu as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She said, still looking into her lover's eyes.

"Then by the power bested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't have to tell them twice, for the two quickly embraced and molded their lips together.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Cana yelled as everybody else cheered and laughed at their favorite pair.

The bride and groom finally parted from each other, sharing adoring grins as they gazed at the other.

"You're mine forever, Mrs. Dragneel." He said, giving his new wife an affectionate peck on the lips.

"Always, Mr. Dragneel." She giggled.

They were each other's first in many things.

And now they can go through many more firsts as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 5/1/18


	10. Nervous

Natsu took a deep breath. His hands were sweating, which was odd because he rarely ever sweats unless he undergoes intense training or was worn out from battle. He gulped and gave a determined stare at what was in front of him. He could do this!

"I…I love you, Lucy."

There was silence, Natsu's own reflection staring back at him. There was cackling laughter on the other side of the room as he turned his gaze from the mirror to his blue partner.

"Wh-What's so funny?!" he asked, an embarrassed flush painting his face.

"It took you twenty minutes to say _that_?" Happy laughed, tears falling from his eyes, "Wow, Natsu, that's pathetic!"

The boy swiped at his best friend, "You aren't helping!"

The Exceed ceased his laughter to give the Dragon Slayer a blank look, "Why are you practicing so much just to say three little words? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Lucy and get it over with?"

"It's not that simple!" he exclaimed, "It's as if every time she looks at me, the feeling in my chest gets worse and I realize I can't breathe anymore. It's weird, and Lucy's weird for making me feel weird!"

Happy contemplated his words and gave Natsu a serious look, "Sounds like you're nervous, Natsu."

Natsu scoffed, "Pssh, that's a laugh! As if I'd be nervous of telling Lucy I lo… That I lov…erm…" He gulped. Why couldn't he freaking say it?!

"That you _love_ her." Happy finished for him.

"Y-Yeah, that."

This was going to be a challenge…

* * *

"I can do this." Natsu said to no one in particular as he stood in front of the guild's doors, "Just gotta go in there and tell her. No sweat! I'm all fired up!"

"Aye! Do your best, Natsu!" Happy cheered as he opened the doors and flew in, practically leading his best friend to the object of his affections.

Lucy was sitting at her usual seat at the bar, drinking a milkshake and chatting with Mirajane. When she saw Happy land next to her, she bid him a hello and rubbed behind his ears. She turned to her partner.

"Hey, Natsu! How are you today?"

Natsu gulped. He was confident before, but now that he was standing there in front of her—her doe brown eyes gazing at him with all of her attention—it was making confessing harder for him…

"I-I'm fine." He replied and mentally kicked himself. _'Don't stutter, you idiot!'_

"Hey, listen Lucy," he began again as he tried to ignore the flips and turns his stomach was making as he watched her cock her head to the side in an impossibly cute manner, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"I—" he started but suddenly stopped. This isn't good…

_'Don't choke, Dragneel!'_

"You…?" Lucy drawled out, trying to coax him into finishing his statement. Behind her, Happy was trying to encourage him along with mouthing the words, _"Say it! Say you_ love _her!"_ Dammit! Why'd she have to have this effect on him? This isn't supposed to be hard! At all!

Natsu gritted his teeth, let out a long breath from his nostrils, and set his determined gaze on Lucy, "Lucy, I need to tell you that I really, really lo—"

"Yo, Flamebrain!" a voice interrupted him. Gray came over and smacked the Salamander hard on his back, "What's with your composure? You look constipated."

The pink haired boy growled and—without even looking at his rival—punched Gray square in the jaw.

"What was that for, you ass?!"

"You bastard! Do you have any idea how _close_ I was?!" Natsu yelled as he punched on the Ice Mage, causing another one of their daily brawls.

Lucy and Happy stared at the spectacle; the former blinking in confusion while the latter shook his head in disappointment.

"What just happened?" the blonde asked the cat.

"Plan A's failure."

"…What?"

* * *

"Here, Natsu, try this!" Happy exclaimed as he presented his friend a large fish tied with a big red bow.

The two were outside the guild. After Gray and Natsu started their fight, a lot of other guild members joined in too. Unfortunately, it got a _little_ out of hand which involved a table, a half full tankard of booze, one of the instruments from the stage, and the Titania's favorite dessert. The experience will make Natsu shudder for _months_.

"What's with the fish?" the Dragon Slayer asked with a raised brow.

"Well, when I want to show Charle how much she means to me, I give her a fish! If you give this to Lucy, she'll see how much you love her!" Happy said, looking proud of his plan.

"But Lucy hates fish…"

"Eh?! How could she hate _fish_? You're in love with a weirdo, Natsu!"

"I know that already!"

"Eh? You plan on giving _that_ to Lucy? Oh, Natsu, don't show a girl your love with that thing!"

Natsu and Happy turned to see the cheerful face of Lisanna. In her hands was a bright bouquet of roses with a ribbon that says, "I Love You."

"Give her these!" she said, thrusting the bouquet in his hands.

"Wha—? Lisanna, do you always carry around flowers or something?" Natsu asked, smelling the roses experimentally. They did smell nice, kind of like Lucy but not as good. _Nothing_ , in his opinion, smelled better than Lucy.

"No, silly!" she giggled, "Those are from one of Sis's admirers. She told me to take them home, but since you need them more than she does, I think it'll be alright if you used them to give to Lucy."

Natsu took a moment to process what his childhood friend was saying to him. A huge grin overtook his face, "Are you serious? You're the best, Lisanna!"

He then crushed her with a hug, which she gladly returned. However, their good mood was shattered when they heard a piercing gasp.

"Oh, my… Has it finally happened?" the three mages turned to see Laki at the guild doors, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Have the 'Childhood Friends' finally confessed their unyielding affections for one another?" she rhetorically asked as she kept staring at them.

"What?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded. Happy and Lisanna began to panic, the white haired girl waving her hands frantically.

"No, Laki! It isn't—"

"And here I thought our Natsu's attractions lied with Lucy. I supposed we were all jaded with a fleeting hope…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I must go and tell the others of the great news!" with that she ran back inside the guild. While Natsu didn't quite understand Laki's odd sense of wording, he _did_ understand one thing: she thought he confessed to Lisanna! And she was going to tell the _whole guild_! _The guild where the_ real _person he loved was!_

_Like hell he'd let that happen!_

Shoving the flowers back to Lisanna, he sprinted into the guild just in time to hear Laki call out, "Hey, everyone! Natsu and Lisanna are—mmph!"

"Just fine and dandy and in good health!" Natsu finished for her, laughing nervously. "Great _friends_ and nothing more!"

While some blinked and gave the two curious looks, other just brushed it off as one of Natsu's antics and went back to their business. Natsu sighed in relief and removed his hand from Laki's mouth.

"They were for Lucy," he told her when he saw her open her mouth. It instantly snapped close as a look of understanding flashed across her face.

"Ah, I see. My apologies."

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed and watched her leave. He was about to go back outside and retrieve the flowers from Lisanna when Lucy suddenly popped up to his side, making him jump.

"Guaah! Where'd you come from?"

"You were acting kind of tense, so I went to see if everything was okay. I also accidentally overheard you say that something was for me?"

_Oh shit…_

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What did you get me?"

"I…I got you a…uhh," crap there were those damn nerves again! There needs to be a potion to get rid of those! Unless there already was a potion like that, then put in an order for him, please!

"You're acting stranger than usual today. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

_'Yes, Lucy, there is something wrong. My heart is about to explode out of my chest because you keep looking at me with those stupid, weird puppy dog eyes! Just close your eyes or something so I can properly tell you I love you, okay?'_

"Nothing's wrong, Luce, I promise!" he said, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring grin, "I actually remembered that I need to take care of something. See ya later!"

He rushed out of the guild, leaving a thoroughly confused—and a little hurt—Lucy in his wake.

Outside, Lisanna and Happy gave the boy un-amused stares.

"Don't look at me like that! You two would do the same if she looked at you with those damn eyes of hers!"

"Natsu Dragneel, you've got it baaaaaad." Lisanna said with a smirk.

"Aye."

* * *

"Alright, Natsu, this plan is guaranteed full-proof!" Happy assured him as he held up a notebook.

Natsu blinked at the item, "I'm going to give her this to show my feelings?"

"No! You're going to _write_ your feelings. Since you, you know, _can't say them_."

"Oh, shut up!" he said as he snatched the notebook from the Exceed's paws, "This'll be a piece of cake."

"That's what you said about the other attempts…"

Ignoring his partner, Natsu walked into the guild and after asking Reedus for a (non-magic) pen, he made his way to where Lucy and Levy were having a conversation.

"Lucy!" he called out, wishing for his heart to stop beating so hard and the heat to subside from his face.

"Natsu, there you are!" Lucy turned to him as she stood up, "You were gone for a while. Are you sure you're okay?"

_'Once I tell you these stupid feelings, I will_ _be_ more _than okay!'_

"Of course I'm fine, Luce!" he said. He then opened the notebook and began writing his feelings about her while also trying to keep his blonde partner from looking over his shoulder.

"Since when did you write?" she asked after failing to see what he was doing.

"Since now." He said as he finished and gave the notebook to Lucy, "Now read this!"

There was silence as Lucy read. Natsu's already jumpy nerves were getting worse as he noticed Lucy's expression. It was excited, teary-eyed, or even blushing! And Lucy always blushed! Does she not return his feelings?

_'I knew it was too good to be true!'_

"Uhh, Natsu?"

Her voice was uneasy and Natsu looked to her, in fear of the oncoming rejection, "Y-Yeah?"

"What did you write?"

Wait, what?

"What?"

"Your writing. I can't read it." She then showed the collection of papers back to him and Natsu looked at it thoughtfully. Well _he_ could read it, but then he realized that his handwriting was a lot sloppier than Lucy's. Hell, now that he thought about it, he realized his handwriting was sloppier than _everyone's_!

"Oh. Oops." That was really all he could say in this moment.

"Let me look!" Levy piped up as she bounced over to the two and swiped the notebook from Natsu's grasp. "I'm pretty good at distinguishing bad handwriting."

While Natsu would rather have Lucy only read his confession on paper, he guessed Levy would have to do since she was an expert in this particular area. Anything was better than a spoken confession.

After a while, Levy furrowed her eyebrows before lowering the paper. Her eyes began to water.

"Ahh, Levy! What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she tried to comfort her friend.

"I… I _can't_ _read it_!"

There were gasps all around as the petite girl sobbed about what a failure she was. Natsu tried to keep himself from beating his head against a pillar. Who knew his handwriting was so bad a known _specialist_ couldn't read it!

Natsu snuck out for the third time that day during the commotion that was the guild trying to comfort the blue haired girl. It was too bad he missed the longing look the person he'd been trying to confess to all day was giving him.

* * *

" _Charades_?!"

"Aye!"

"What kind of idea is _that, Happy?!_ "

"It's the only one I've got left! I don't see _you_ coming up with anything, Mister Nervous!"

" _I'm not nervous_!"

Happy gave him a no-nonsense look, "Take it or leave it, Natsu. Otherwise you're on your own."

Natsu sighed in defeat. It was his only shot left. Lucy would be leaving for home soon.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Great! Now go and get her!"

He walked into the guild and spotted Lucy at a table with the rest of Team Natsu. He rushed over. _'It's now or never!'_

"Hey, Lucy, wanna play a game?" he asked as he plopped on the bench with her.

Lucy gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously? First you start a brawl; then you get me something but refuse to tell me what it is; then you make Levy cry; and _now_ you want to play a game? What is up with you today, Natsu?"

"I agree," Erza said. "You have been rather odd."

"Odder than usual." Gray commented.

"No one asked you, Popsicle!" Natsu yelled, but shook his head. He needed to _focus_!

"Come on, Lucy, just one game and then I'll leave you alone," he pleaded. Thankfully, her features softened and she nodded.

"Oh, alright. What game do you want to play?"

"Charades!"

The blonde blinked, "That's…random."

_'Tell me about it,'_ he thought, but didn't let his annoyance show. "Yep! I'll act out something and you'll guess what it is, okay?"

Lucy nodded, "Sure, sounds fun!"

"Great!" Natsu said, starting the game by holding up three fingers.

"Three words," Lucy observed. Natsu nodded and continued by pulling his ear, "Sounds like…"

Natsu pointed to his eye. Lucy was about to reply when Erza cut her off.

"Cornea."

There was a long pause.

"Eh? _Cornea_? Erza, that's stupid, it's obviously pupil!" Gray said as if that was the most logical answer to Natsu's miming.

Natsu wanted to smash his team members' heads together. _This was supposed to be his and Lucy's game!_

"Err, guys," Lucy interrupted the banter, "I think he means, 'I.'"

Natsu could kiss her right now (actually he wanted to kiss her all the time but that's not the point). He nodded enthusiastically as he reveled in Erza and Gray's grumbling looks.

"Alright, Natsu. 'I' what?" Lucy asked, actually looking excited with the game.

In reply, Natsu formed what he thought was a heart with his hands. Unfortunately, before Lucy could give her answer, his nosy teammates interrupted once again.

"Circle!"

"Erza, that looks _nothing_ like a circle! It's a triangle!"

" _Triangle_?" Cana popped up, drunkenly looking at Natsu's hands, "Gray, honey, it points downward right there. It's an arrowhead!"

_'An arrowhead?'_ Natsu thought. Where did she even come from? Pretty soon all the guild members were joining the game, guessing from simple to downright _weird_ things Natsu's word could be.

"It's a man!"

"No, Elfman, it obviously isn't!"

"Maybe it's a bird?"

"I'm telling you guys, it's a triangle!"

"Gray, put your clothes on and guess something _practical_!"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Slamming his hands on the table, he shouted as loud as he could, "YOU'RE ALL WRONG!"

There was silence before Erza huffed, "Natsu, you aren't supposed to talk during the game."

Natsu cried out in frustration, fire spewing from his mouth, "FORGET IT!"

He stomped out of the guild.

"What's his problem?" Cana asked, not bothering to comment further when she and everyone else saw Lucy run after her best friend.

Outside the guild, Natsu was kicking up dirt and rocks and punching the nearest light post he could find. Happy looked at his friend in worry.

"There's always tomorrow."

"Just forget it, Happy! If I couldn't tell her today, there is probably no way I can tell her tomorrow! I've tried _four_ different times and have nothing to show for it! This is so _frustrating_!" Natsu yelled, wanting to pull his hair out and _burn_ something (particularly his guildmates since they kept ruining his moments).

"Natsu."

The two friends looked toward the voice and found Lucy giving him a worried look, "Are you okay?"

"Look at the time," Happy said, looking at his paw as if he had a watch on. "I've got to go. Bye guys, see you later! Good luck, Natsu!"

With the cat gone, it was just Natsu and Lucy. Alone.

Lucy was still waiting for Natsu to answer her question. He gave a tired sigh.

"I'm just frustrated and really pissed off right now. Sorry."

"It was just a game, Natsu," she said as if the stupid game of charades was the root of his entire problem. He chuckled bitterly.

"No, Lucy, it isn't just the game. It's this _whole day_ that pisses me off!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her pretty, pretty eyes practically burning into his soul. _'Now or never, I guess…'_

"All day I've been trying to tell you something, but all day I've kept getting interrupted. First it was Gray, then Laki and Levy, and then pretty much the entire guild! I've faced worst than this, so it's frustrating that telling you I love you is so _hard_ for me."

"I love you, too."

"And if I'm not getting interrupted, I get nervous! Me, Lucy, _nervous_?! That's crazy!"

"Natsu, didn't you—"

"You have this powerful effect on me, Lucy, and I don't know how you do it! If it isn't your eyes, it's your smile! And if it isn't that, then it's your body or your scent or your—"

" _Natsu_!"

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to tell you my problems?!"

His answer came in the form of Lucy kissing him square on the lips. After processing what was happening, Natsu gave in and kissed her back. Oh, yes, this was what he wanted for so long!

When they parted, Lucy giggled, "If you had stopped talking for five minutes, you would have heard me say that I loved you too, stupid!"

Natsu blinked and rethought what he had said in his rant, only to blush when he realized he slipped in his confession.

Lucy laughed louder at his expression. She entwined their fingers as she led him away, "Come on, Mister Nervous, let's go get something to eat."

Despite her teasing nickname for him, Natsu grinned and started running, dragging her along with him.

"Great! I know the perfect place, too!"

The newly established couple ran off, laughing and blushing and happy together. They didn't notice the blue Exceed watching over them with a giddy grin on his furry face.

"I _knew_ he could do it!" he giggled, "They _love_ each other!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some years after I wrote this, it came to my attention that Natsu actually has neat handwriting (as seen in Natsu's House Omake where we see his handwritten note on the wall). So yay, inconsistencies with canon! OTL
> 
> Revised 5/1/18


	11. Compatibility

They come from different worlds

He is raised by a dragon; born into the wild where survival was what mattered most. She, however, is an heiress who is given all the nicest things money and power could buy.

They're different, and yet, not so different at the same time.

They have both known the pain of losing a loved one—of feeling abandoned. He is fortunate enough to find a rowdy guild to call home. She, one the other hand, has grown to despise hers.

It isn't until one fateful day that they meet. He (unknowingly) saves her from a charm spell and in return she feeds him and his cat companion. She is looking for a new home. He is able to deliver it to her.

Soon, they are fast friends. They form a team and build a strong bond that will surprise even the oldest of Fairy Tail's guild members.

They are two different dynamics in their little team—but where one lacks, the other fulfills.

He is strong, destructive, and prefers close range attacks so he can hit his opponents. She is clever, cautious, and prefers to stay at a distance with her whip and her Celestial Spirits to help her with a strategy.

They work well together, which makes them Fairy Tail's "Most Compatible Team."

But it isn't just their missions where they are compatible. No, they are also very comfortable friends.

He is the loud and boisterous one, wanting in on any action that comes his way. She is the more reserved one, wanting to chat with her friends rather than spar with them.

Somehow, they work well together. They are an unstoppable team, the best of friends, and a very, _very_ stubborn soon-to-be couple much to the guild's frustration.

They don't care though…

He never has been a fan of romance. He cares for his friends and that is all he thinks there is to it. Nothing sugar coated.

Although he cares for her differently, and there are times where he wonders, "What if?"

She, meanwhile, has always been a hopeless romantic. For many years the girl has had fantastical dreams of finding her soulmate and living happily ever after just like her books. After leaving her mansion and finding Fairy Tail, she realizes that those dreams are just that—dreams. If she wants her happy ending, she has to make it for herself. No waiting around for anyone to come and save her.

Although there are times where she thinks that waiting for her best friend to make a move isn't so bad…

In the end, they ignore the budding feelings and go on with their lives. They love each other, but not to that extent. Not yet, anyway. As long as they continue with their comfortable and compatible relationship, everything will be all right.

Because they are Natsu and Lucy and it is always more fun when they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Revised 4/27/18

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
